One Question
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: “What, did the rain follow me from Seattle?” Alex mumbled, briefly wondering if she’d be annoyed at him for turning up like this. Ah, to hell with it. He had to do this and it was now or never. Addisex,oneshot, rated for swearing


Hey

Notes:

A huge thanks to those who reviewed my Addisex songfic. I'm so glad you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! There may be more in the works, at least I hope so! Hehe…It's winter and I'm presently on uni break so throw suggestions my way. My muse is extremely random (as it is, it's 2:40 am) so no promises but I love Addisex with all my heart so I'll certainly try!

Disclaimer: Do I seem like Shonda to you?

Oh, yeah. By the way, Kate Walsh: I totally support you 100 percent. It's the so called 'end of Addisex' crap and consequent 'Ava/Alex' stupidity we're being dished up that's the problem. I'm sure you agree! If, by some crazy chance you're reading this (we all know you're a shipper), best of luck for your show and congrats on your engagement! Yayyyy!

Shoutouts:

To 'Lyssie' – congrats on your graduation! Hope all goes well: D

To Toni – My Maddison friend who wrote me an Addisex last Christmas…..and now she's all Addisex! EEEE. It's been too long, girl!

To my mum – for calling Alex 'nice and soft inside'. Always grateful for your awesome-ness.

To all Addisex shippers - I feel your pain and I'm on the raft of denial. More like ocean liner. Anyway, this is for all of you. May we keep this ship a sailing!

To Erin – The artist responsible for the beautiful 'Vanilla Latte' soundtrack covers! Thanking you eternally.

And, as always, to my eternal Addisex twin, Farah. I swear, we were totally 'super party soul sisters' in a past life!

Always,

Your friendly Belle

xox

¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)

One Question

(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯•.

It was like some cliché, the fact that it was raining as he stood outside her door. "What, did the rain follow me from Seattle?" Alex mumbled, briefly wondering if she'd be pissed at him for turning up like this. Ah, to hell with it. He had to do this and it was now or never. He heard footsteps now. Closer, closer, and the turning of the doorknob. "What, did she sense me coming?" He hadn't even knocked. Another cliché.

"Addison," he greeted all too simply. She blinked more than what's normal, not too sure what shocked her most: the fact he was there, the fact he knew where she was or the fact he'd called her Addison.

"K—Karev---Alex. Alex, what are you –"

He figured he may as well go all out with the clichés, so he promptly silenced her with a kiss which, he was pleased to note, she returned after a moment. She, though, was the first to pull away, lines of utter confusion adorning her face.

"Addison," he spoke her name once again before she had the chance to form actual words. "Don't even ask how I got this address. Trust me; it took some detective work on my part but whatever. I'm here now, on your doorstep and not rejecting you in a supply closet or fucking you in an on-call room. I think that says everything but whatever, I'll say it anyway"

"Kar-Alex…A…." she stumbled before he again cut her off with his lips.

"Look, I'm here and I rehearsed this damn thing a million times and it sounded all 'sweep her off of her feet' in my head but damn, I'm not like those guys in those movies and I'm sure as hell not Derek. I'm Alex and this I have to say, is nothing but the truth, I swear it. No more lies or hiding or all that crap."

"K…A…"

"It's Alex, just Alex. As much as I miss it, I'm not your intern anymore and when it comes down to it, it's not being your intern that I miss. It's you, just you, just Addison. And I miss us. Not Dr Montgomery and 'Karev' but us, Addison and Alex. I know I was a jerk more than once and I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry more than you might believe. But I'm not sorry for giving Sloan the wrong coffee and I would do it a million times over until I poisoned him and then I'd point and laugh and whack the bloody jerk for ever hurting you in the first place and then I'd thank him for letting you go."

She didn't even attempt to say his name. He smiled sideways, catching his breath before continuing on.

"And I'm sorry that damn nurse interrupted our almost kiss. I'm sorry I rejected you after we did kiss."

"You---you'd notice, I…"

"I'm not sorry for that. I would sure as hell notice. I'd notice you were missing because I'd be searching everywhere. I'd walk through fire if I had to, just to make sure you were okay, even if you never knew."

"I'm not sorry we fucked in the on-call room, I'm only sorry it was just fucking and that I rejected you again. I'm 'busy'? What the hell excuse is that? Like noone else in damn SGH is damn busy. Who was I kidding? I was trying to hide; I didn't want to be another intern fucking his hot attending in an on-call room, as I said in the supply closet. I wanted to be a man loving a beautiful woman on a four poster bed. I didn't know it then but I sure as hell know it now. You're not Izzie, you're not some random and I'm not Derek or Mark. You're Addison, I'm Alex and I am that guy."

Alex closed his eyes tight for some reason, breathing in sharp and not quite believing this wasn't another one of those rehearsals in his mind.

Addison felt like she was going to spontaneously combust or something. The cold air suddenly upped the temperature and she had no freaking idea what to say to all this but one question begged to be asked.

"Wha—what guy?"

Alex's eyes snapped open and he spoke with such calmness, caring, honesty and….love.

"The guy who barbeques and plays catch with the kids"


End file.
